The present invention relates to vehicle visors and particularly to a visor with lighting means.
Visors with illuminated vanity mirrors have become very popular standard and optional items for vehicles. The lights provided on such visors can be employed either in connection with a makeup mirror for personal care or when the visor is oriented in a lowered and forwardly extending direction, as lighting for use in reading maps or other material in low ambient light conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,468 issued Feb. 21, 1978, and assigned to the present assignee is representative of such visor construction.